


Phone Fine

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Locker Room, M/M, OMGCP 14 Days of Love, parse positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: The guys harp on Kent about being glued to his phone, then find out why.





	

“Should we add a phone sub-rule to the romantic rule for the sin bin?” Robin asked while he was unlacing his skates. “Parser looks at that thing with that big, dopey smile more times than I touch the puck during practice.”

“If we did, that signing bonus of yours would already be out the window with how much your nose is buried in  _ your  _ phone,” Swoops said. “And you don’t touch the puck all that much.”

“Maybe work on receiving pass and we talk,” Shinny added in. The room filled with the collective “ooooh!” of a sick burn needing medical attention. 

Robin balled up his spare jock strap and threw it across the room. It landed four feet from Swoops’ cubby. 

“Damn, Robin! It’s a good thing hockey worked out ‘cause baseball wouldn’t have paid your bills,” Swoops said. He kicked the jock back towards the other end of the locker room. 

Everyone quieted down after a moment and focused on getting their gear off. Spirits were high just like always when they come back for the start of the season. Some footing can be a little shifty with the new additions and the holes of missing guys, but everyone just seems happy to be back on the ice--back into the swing of things. 

Parser walked in with their new goalie, Jean Richard, behind him. They’d stayed out on the ice after practice ended. Everyone knew what Kent was doing, keeping him out on the ice for a bit, but poor Richard looked more scared than teenager caught sneaking snacks to their room past midnight. Kent always took aside the rookies or new additions on and off the ice to make them feel welcome, like they’re part of the team, and so on--captain stuff. 

Richard went over to his cubby and started on his pads while Parser went to his, threw his gloves off, and plucked his phone out of his bag. Swoops knocked his knee against Kent’s leg. 

“Parser, what happened to you being a playboy?” Robin asked. He’d moved past his skates, and was now untying his pants. 

Kent looked up from his phone and sent him a leveled glare. “Do I want to know where you’re going with this?”

“He was wondering if we should add a phone stipulation to the romance rule for the sin bin,” Swoops explained. Kent rolled his eyes and set his phone down on his shelf. 

“Huh,” Kent said, pensive. “I thought he’d have much bigger things to think about after his performance on the ice today.”

The room filled with a second round of “oooohs”. There wasn’t any bite behind his words since Robin was one of the better guys out there today. Robin threw his jock again, this time with better aim. It landed a foot from Kent’s foot. 

“We see you smiling at your phone all the time. All through camp I thought it was glued to you. So, you gunna give deets or what?” 

Kent pulled off his jersey and sat down to work on his laces. Swoops could see the smiled Kent was trying to hold back by the dimple on his left cheek. 

“You only confirm by not saying,” Shinny chimed in with a sing-song voice. “If was fake, you be spinning tale. Now you just silent.”

“So, maybe a thing got going over break or maybe my sister is sending me cat vines. You don’t know me!”

Nearly everyone in the room laughed. They all knew Parson. Aside from his media persona, he was a very easy guy to read. Plus, he opened up way too quickly about things like his mom and his cat. They knew him too well. 

“Look at that little smile!” One of the guys pointed out. 

“The only way out of this is just giving them something,” Swoops said with a sigh. 

“He’s right. We won’t stop, like, ever.”

“We always give you deets!”

“Awe, he’s turning red.”

Kent finally got his skates off and leaned back to look at the room of faces goading him. He turned to look at Swoops who smiled and gave an encouraging shrug. 

“You guys gotta be cool about this and it’s gotta stay here,” Kent conceded with a heavy sigh. 

“What happens in Vegas,” they all said together. He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling openly. 

“So, I might be in a serious relationship...with someone you know?” 

“Why did you say that as a question?”

“Who is it?”

Kent let out a whine and hung his head in his hands. “Why is this so hard?” he mumbled.

Swoops patted his knee before standing up. He stripped off his under armor, ready to head to the showers. 

“It’s me,” Swoops said. He bent down to kiss the top of Kent’s head before he turned towards the showers. 

“That is so a fine!”

“Awe, y’all are cute together.”

“Fine!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3  
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr: [softkent](http://softkent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
